


Of Pirates and Songs

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Dadvid Appreciation Week, Fluff, Gen, Teenage Dadvid AU, Weird Norwegian References, dadvid, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Day 4 - Teenage Dadvid AUQuality time with your son, just two pirates singing while walking.Just a little short, fluffy thing.STAY AWAY IF YOU SUPPORT MA///ID





	Of Pirates and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!
> 
> This is very short and just... So obscure... Like most of you won't get this reference, but if you've ever heard of _Kaptein Sabeltann _(Captain Sabertooth), then that's the pirate show they're going to go see... Let's just pretend it's been dubbed/it's English ok.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _This is still un-beta'd, and very very short._  
>  _

David grinned as he hoisted the little four-year-old onto his shoulders. «You ready to go, Max?»

«Yeah!» Max shouted excitedly as his feet kicked wildly. He had a tight grip on David’s hair (which _hurt_ , but he could manage) with his left hand, his right holding the plastic sword tightly. 

«Woah there pirate, don’t be kickin’ yer legs that much, ‘cos then ol’ Davey Jones might drop you,» David said in his pirate voice, a wide and happy grin on his face. He was happy Max was excited - he’d been saving up for this for months. 

«No, you won’t drop me Dad, you’re the strongest ever!» Max yelled as he swung his sword happily, and David had to move with him so he wouldn’t end up dropping the boy.

«Aye, but ol’ Davey might end up droppin’ such a landlubber such as yourself!» David responded, almost just as loud as his son. «So ye better sit still on them shoulders or ol’ Davey’ll have to tickle ye!»

«Nooooo, Dad! No tickling!» Max exclaimed with a shriek, toes curling and un-curling. «No tickling!»

«Alright, but only if yer nice,» David said as he began walking towards the bus stop. He was so glad that his son was this excited, this happy. It had been a rough these last months, and he really missed spending time with Max, to just be father and son. He’d been so stressed out lately, and he was terrified that Max ended up getting the brunt of that. He didn’t want Max stressed or upset that his Dad wasn’t spending as much time with him as he’d like.

He tried to be there for Max at every opportunity, but it was getting harder and harder. School had begun to become too much for him, and work took some of his precious free time. he felt so guilty for not being with his son more, and that was why he wanted to do this. To take Max out with him to a play based on one of Max’s favorite shows. 

«I’ll be the nicest little Captain!» Max yelled happily as he swung his sword. He’d gotten it for his forth birthday, alongside a chest of gold coins, a pirate Captain hat and a treasure map. David had been saving up for months to be able to buy them to Max. And when Max had opened the present, he’d grinned so wide, his eyes alight with joy.

It was one of David’s most treasured memories.

«That’s a good lil’ Cap’n!» David responded, his pirate accent still strong. Grinning, David began to hum the theme song for the show, and Max began to sing with him. Soon enough, the two of them were yelling out the lyrics while they walked towards the bus stop. 

He was happy he could do this with his son. To spend some good, stress-free quality time with him. 

Today was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was so short! I'm too tired to try to write it longer, and I didn't have much inspiration for this day. May be because I'm so insanely tired... Eh, whatever.
> 
> Oh and this is kinda based on my little cousin who absolutely _LOVES _Kaptein Sabeltann. He's the sweetest kid ever and I got inspired by him to write this. And if you haven't heard about him, then you're missing out (not really). Oh, the song they're singing is "Sjørøverne Kommer" which I think's out on YouTube. No, I'm not gonna go search because I don't want to. I'll have to hear enough of it next time I see my cousin.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _So yeah.. I did it? I might expand on this/continue/write something different at a later date, but right now this is what I've got. A shitty, short one-shot that's basicly one big reference to that one thing I grew up with._  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>   
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Until next time; see ya!  
>  (Visit me on my tumblr, that-one-strange-geek to ask me questions 'n' shit!)_  
> 


End file.
